


Imprisoned by love.

by longmiaowu



Category: Resident Evil
Genre: Chris Redfield - Freeform, Leon.S.Kennedy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longmiaowu/pseuds/longmiaowu
Summary: ooc，里昂在南非寻找残留下来的病毒，任务中因为野外露营的原因被感染病毒的动物接触，回去后做体能和身体检查时被研究员发现体内残留着侥幸幸存的寄生虫Las Plagas，为了研究里昂研究员谎报里昂收到了病毒感染会造成美国华盛顿的大规模病毒感染。里昂在无人相信的情况下被关到了曾经保护伞公司一个部长的监狱里，得知消息的克里斯想尽办法让里昂出来以私人原因为借口加入到监狱里成为狱警，一方面救出里昂另一方面调查侥幸存活的保护伞公司在打什么主意。





	1. 监狱

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，里昂在南非寻找残留下来的病毒，任务中因为野外露营的原因被感染病毒的动物接触，回去后做体能和身体检查时被研究员发现体内残留着侥幸幸存的寄生虫Las Plagas，为了研究里昂研究员谎报里昂收到了病毒感染会造成美国华盛顿的大规模病毒感染。  
> 里昂在无人相信的情况下被关到了曾经保护伞公司一个部长的监狱里，得知消息的克里斯想尽办法让里昂出来以私人原因为借口加入到监狱里成为狱警，一方面救出里昂另一方面调查侥幸存活的保护伞公司在打什么主意。

里昂接到了一个任务，需要他去南非调查一下关于曾经在2009年的时候BSAA在那遇到的被病毒感染的村民，收到指示的里昂不得不独自去完成这项任务。而他没有告诉克里斯这件事，直到克里斯在收到里昂被关进保护伞曾经的一位部长的私人监狱里他才意识到不对。  
“我需要你们给我一个解释！”克里斯在会议上狠狠的拍了桌子，他看着DSO的高管和蓝保护伞的高管咒骂着，对他来说里昂不仅是他的战友也是他的伴侣。  
除了克莱尔之后唯一的亲人就是里昂了，如果里昂出了什么事他可能都不会再原谅任何一个人，吉尔试图让克里斯平静下来但也无济于事，克里斯把门推开后就走向地下车库他将悍马开出车库问了海琳娜关于那座监狱在那，然而目的地却让他说不出话。

鹈鹕湾监狱

克里斯想办法让自己进入到里面去解救里昂，他祈祷了监狱里的人不会对里昂做些什么。

三天前

“开什么玩笑，我怎么可能感染病毒！”里昂被几个警卫从研究室架出来，他只是去了南非一天回来后就被检查出被感染了病毒，他甚至都没有遇到过任何人。  
里昂在脑内思考着最后想起来过去的当天晚上，他有遇到一只受伤的猞猁在帮助它的时候里昂被猞猁的血液溅到了手上，但没有伤口为什么会被感染他有些想不通。  
在他思考的过程中他被送进了那所监狱 

鹈鹕湾监狱 

他曾经送进来过很多人，他希望那些人早就忘记了是谁送他们进来的。  
“为了你的性命，我们会叫你肯尼迪。”狱警把衣服塞到里昂的手上让他在现在就换上，里昂想拒绝但是他没办法只能接受了穿上监狱服。在前往自己的牢房时狱警拉住了他，他告诉里昂监狱的时间安排早上可以比所有囚犯早一个小时到半个小时，他的休息时间也可以比任何人多出一个小时，以及回寝时也是同样。  
里昂只是白了白眼就进到了自己的牢房里，他开始后悔没有告诉克里斯关于他的任务以及他现在遇到了什么。

半夜里昂被牢房外的声音吵醒，他模糊的睁开眼睛就看到一个狱警带着几个囚犯走到了里昂的身边，里昂闭上眼睛继续装睡希望可以逃过一劫，男人们凑到里昂的面前看着他那干净的脸就有了不怀好意的想法，其中一个男人直接脱下了裤子将立起来的阴茎面对着里昂撸动起来，男人的味道让里昂不得不别把脸埋在枕头里，他听着男人的喘息声不自觉的咽了下口水。  
直到男人射了出来射在了里昂的身上他才离开，另外两个男人也对着里昂撸着管随后也是射在里昂的身上，狱警看着却无动于衷他低下头在里昂的耳边低语“我知道你察觉到了，肯尼迪…当然这只是小礼物，你知道监狱里的所有囚犯第一眼看到你就对你心怀不轨了，你需要好好保护自己。如果你的伴侣不在为什么不试着依靠我？”  
里昂睁开眼睛掐住他的衣领回答道“去你的依靠，我会出去的，我不需要你这个混蛋的保护。”警卫笑着把里昂的手拉开，他试着亲里昂却被里昂一个锁喉按在地上“别碰我，我会杀了你的。”警卫不得不放弃对里昂的想法，但是他已经想好了怎么给里昂一个下马威。

三天后

克里斯来到鹈鹕湾监狱，他靠着曾经当特种兵的实力成功进入到了里面，由于他的成绩优异他直接成为了接管里昂那批的狱警队长，他第一时间来到里昂的牢房门口，看着床上的金发男人克里斯才心定了下来，他小心翼翼的开口叫着里昂的名字，里昂转过头就看着自己的伴侣站在门口穿着狱警的衣服“克里斯…？为什么你在这…”两人面对着面，克里斯的手扶摸着里昂的脸颊，里昂脸上的神情舒缓了些。  
他问克里斯为什么会发现他在这，克里斯如实回答了从海琳娜那边得到的消息。昨天刚袭击过里昂的警卫看到克里斯在和里昂表现的亲密起了疑心，他本想上去问克里斯是看管哪里的却被他的名牌镇住，克里斯除了接手了里昂这一批囚犯也接管了那名狱警，狱警低下头向克里斯重新打了招呼，就在那时他甚至想让克里斯帮助他得到里昂。

“队长，我想这边还有一种游戏你还不知道吧？”狱警这样说着，克里斯将手环胸看着他“什么游戏？”狱警笑着指了指里昂“其实这边的囚犯都是我们狱警的玩具…但是每一个进来的囚犯必须要找一个可以给他保护的人不管是囚犯也好还是狱警也好，我想肯尼迪应该也需要一个靠山，所以队长…”克里斯沉默了一会看着里昂，他明白了话里的意思，如果在这段时间里里昂没有依靠任何人，所有人都会以他为目的，而且不单单是暴力。甚至有可能会是强暴。  
克里斯看着里昂，而里昂朝他点点头。既然克里斯来了他就没必要继续装作不需要人保护，虽然他的确不需要，但是现在得靠克里斯才能救他出去。  
“我知道了，那么肯尼迪从今天开始就是我的了，我要怎么做才能证明他是我的？”狱警有些不爽的回答“在…休息或者去吃饭的时候，你只要当着众人的面羞辱他到他不再抵触就行了，不过队长你应该不好这口吧。”  
狱警的口吻挑起来就像是挑衅一样，克里斯有些不耐烦的让他离开这，至少他已经当着狱警的面说了里昂是自己的人了。

吃饭的时候，克里斯早就在食堂侯着里昂。他和里昂考虑过如何来演这场戏，里昂说只要打一架克里斯把他按在地上就行，但是克里斯拒绝了。他不想一上来就打自己的伴侣，最后两人选择挑逗。天知道克里斯为什么要这样，或许真的是对里昂的不满？  
里昂走到食堂的时候就看到一群囚犯虎视眈眈的盯着他，他听见了一些窃窃私语  
“他的屁股看起来真棒，真想把他操到合不拢腿。”  
“可不嘛，如果不是这身材这样子，怎么可能可以在总统身边当狗呢？”  
“是帮总统还有警察舔鸡巴的狗吧，哈哈哈”

里昂低下脑袋走到克里斯面前，他没看克里斯而是选择了直接绕过他。克里斯见状一只手摸在里昂的屁股上另一只手掐住他的手腕“见到我还敢这样的表情？小骚货很喜欢被操吗？”里昂被捏的有些疼抱怨着“放开我混蛋…你他妈才喜欢被操。”他们的对话让许多的囚犯都兴奋了起来，有些人直接说出了“操他！狱警！让他尝尝你的大鸡巴！”  
“如果需要按住他，我们很乐意啊！”  
里昂觉得这已经不是普通的挑逗了，这把周围的人都燥热了起来，他看着克里斯咽了咽口水。  
接下来的事情让他没有想到，克里斯扯住他的衣领就吻上了他，久违的接吻让他放松下来但是直觉告诉他，他不能就这样结束。里昂推开克里斯就准备跑走，却被其他的囚犯围住有几个从后面按住他笑着对他说“好戏才刚开始啊，别那么着急退场。”克里斯走到里昂的身后就将手拍在了他紧致的屁股上“果然和外面说的一样，这屁股不管怎么操都操不腻。”  
里昂开始后悔答应克里斯的这个方法，但是他不得不配合演习，里昂低下头发出呜咽声。他颤抖着抬起脚踢到前面几个人的身上，随后被一股力量狠狠的按在地上，克里斯把他压在了身下咬住了他的脖颈“放开我！混蛋！”克里斯把里昂从地上拉起来随后紧紧的把他拉在身边“记住了，他是我的。”


	2. 游戏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就在克里斯将里昂送回牢房之后，里昂受到了攻击。不断的进展终于让克里斯找到了关于里昂的实验 Las Plagas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 内有群奸，轮奸，暴力，SM向。  
> 做好准备。

吃完饭，克里斯带着里昂去了一间屋子，高大的男人把里昂抱在怀里，他向里昂保证不会让他在这里受到半点危险，里昂知道他会遵守承诺所以点了点头靠在了他怀里，两人的事情被那位狱警看到，他咒骂着抱着里昂的克里斯。  
在那里的应该是他，是他抱着里昂，是他和里昂接吻，是他操里昂。狱警看到克里斯带着里昂回牢房跟在他们的身后想着应该怎么报复里昂，晚上克里斯安顿好里昂后回到了办公室而在里昂熟睡的时候狱警带着几个人来到了里昂的房间里，男人们捂着里昂的嘴让他无法出声，被惊醒的里昂在男人们的动作下被扯去了衣服和裤子，狱警蹲下身撑开里昂的后穴小声说着“真是倒霉，肯尼迪…克里斯说了你是他的但是他却没有做任何标记，既然这样就由我来给你留下标记好了。”男人用手指撑开里昂的后穴舌尖试图塞进去润滑，里昂挣扎着叫出声，他双手试着从两个男人手里挣脱，但是后面的刺激感却让他变得虚弱。狱警看着里昂的后穴开始变得柔软便塞进了两根手指。里昂的喘息声让另外几个男人变得兴奋，其中一个男人解开自己的裤子将已经立起来的阴茎弹在里昂的脸颊上。  
“骚货，舔它，把它舔干净。”那个男人笑着将阴茎抽打在里昂的脸上“去你的…”里昂恶狠狠的看着他，狱警看里昂没有乖乖的配合抽出手指将别在一旁的警棍抽出抵在了里昂微微张开的穴口“妈的，一定要我这样对你才满足吗？！”  
狱警将警棍插进里昂体内，他大声的叫出来的时候却被掐住了脖子，窒息感和下身的痛感里昂快要昏厥过去，男人们把阴茎塞进里昂的嘴里和手心里试着让他来伺候自己，里昂不得不承认这是他第一次被这样，警棍持续不断的操弄着里昂直到他射出来才抽出。  
警卫看着已经合不拢的后穴将自己的阴茎也拿出直接插进了里昂的里面，里昂抽泣了起来。这种凌辱和疼痛他不想再承受第二次，而在克里斯那边他看着监控本以为一切都不会发生但是当他看到里昂牢房的场景他咒骂了起来。  
克里斯拿着警棍和配枪直接冲进了里昂的牢房，但是他却晚了一步。里昂身上被射满了精液，他的后穴也已经被刚刚到强暴而弄出血来，警卫和另外几个男人看着克里斯的到来却表现的一点也不后悔，他们挑衅着克里斯“你真不知道，他被操的时候是多……”话还没说完克里斯就将警棍猛的砸在了那个男人的头上，他怒视着另外的几个人“谁他妈提出来要动他的，说啊！”狱警本想说自己是被威胁的但是却被克里斯直接一脚踢在墙上，克里斯将他的脖子掐住眼里除了愤怒就没有其他的感情了。里昂早就说过那个狱警对他有非分之想，但是作为囚犯他不能出手，只能靠现在身为狱警队长的克里斯来出手。  
克里斯皱眉看着男人“为什么要对他这样？我说过他是我的你当做听不见吗？”男人笑指着里昂说“你怎么证明？你不过嘴上说说罢了。这里的游戏就是你要证明他是你的，不管用什么办法。”  
克里斯松开手后用力的对着他的脸踩了一脚，男人发出了惨叫声。他的鼻梁断的彻彻底底的，另外几个男人看到克里斯这样吓得不敢说话，只是一味的道歉和求饶。克里斯让他们现在就立刻消失也不准再对里昂动手，男人们答应了便逃了出去，狱警也因为鼻梁的事情被送去医务室。  
克里斯看着刚刚才坐在床上的里昂他想抱住他都是里昂却躲开了“很脏，别碰我…”里昂用丢在一旁的衣服擦拭着身上的精液，恶心的感觉让他撑着墙就呕吐了起来，克里斯让手下去浴室开热水准备帮里昂冲洗干净。  
洗澡的时候里昂几度有些发晕，他靠在墙壁上闭上眼睛就是被强暴的画面，恍惚间他看到了一个画面，自己终于变成了Las palagas的宿主。嘴里长出了那张和遇到过的丧尸一样的嘴，他啃食着人类的身体。  
鲜血溅在他的身上，白色的羊毛衫被染上了血液变成了花纹…而他啃食的人是克里斯，那个他爱的男人。  
里昂被脑内的场景吓到突然晕倒在地上，浴室里的动静使克里斯本能的进去查看，他看着里昂倒在地上脸上几乎快没有血色，他抱起金发男人就去了医务室，医生看着里昂的身体无奈的对克里斯说“你做的未免太过分了吧？做爱也就算了但是他的甬道几乎被刮划遍了，而且他内伤也很严重…等等他是被强暴的？你…”  
“不是我，他…可以治好吗？还有他…”克里斯看着四周没有监控设备还有人的看管问着医生“他是因为什么被关进来的。”医生看着里昂在看了眼眼前高大的男人，他叫克里斯跟着他去保险柜那，医生将关于里昂的资料交到了克里斯身上。  
克里斯打开里昂的资料后有些疑惑，里昂的资料除了他的出生年月就是像简历一般，他再往后翻发现了一章实验的清单。  
“试验品Omega注射母体，第一天没有反应，第二天没有反应，第三天宿主有微弱反应，第四天…”  
克里斯扔下资料掐住医生的脖子咒骂着“这是什么实验！为什么是对他！”医生挣扎着拍打克里斯的手臂，他让克里斯冷静点先放开他。克里斯松开手后医生咳嗽了几声靠在椅子上说“最终Las Pragas计划。具体原因我也不知道，据说是有人花高价把里昂抓进来做实验，但是幕后那个人没有人敢说出来…你可以去问问其他人，你也是狱警队长不是吗？”  
克里斯沉思了会，他将目光放在里昂身上，他摸着里昂的手低下头亲吻了他的嘴角“可以让他在你这躲躲吗？你只要按时给他换药就可以了。”克里斯的话语中带着像恳求一般都语气，他从不会为了任何事求人但是里昂，他想救里昂但是他需要别人的帮助。  
医生沉默了一会看着他“行，但是我这边也护不住他。你知道我这边每天要进来多少狱警和囚犯的…”“我知道。我去调查一下关于他的事情，以及…Las Plagas我知道那东西。”  
克里斯的话让医生起了疑心，如果是个狱警应该都不会查这些东西或者对囚犯动真感情。医生试探性的问着克里斯“你对他动真感情了？不是我没告诉你啊，这里的囚犯到最后都会被枪决。哪怕明天是他出狱的日子他也会在外面被枪决，除了试验品…会一辈子被关在这里做实验，或者就是被人带走。”  
克里斯听见医生的话后看着里昂，他的手握的更紧了些“我不会让他死的。他是我的人，应该由我保护他。”  
克里斯拿着里昂的资料走出医务室，躺在床上的里昂睁开眼睛看着医生“是西蒙斯的家族吧？幕后指使人…因为我把西蒙斯给杀了，所以他的家族要向我复仇。”医生看着里昂笑着说“你还挺聪明的，我是艾达派来保护你和克里斯的，我叫汉克。”里昂看着天花板尴尬的笑着“呵，女人…我以为她早就和我撇清关系了。”  
汉克坐在椅子上翘起来一只脚架在桌子上“艾达的意思是，我们要救你出去。西蒙斯的家族要用你毁灭华盛顿以及整个世界，和卡拉的目的一样。”  
里昂揉了揉自己的脖子他开始对事情感到无奈，关于自己为什么会被做试验品他只知道唯一仇恨他的只有西蒙斯以及他的家族。“汉克，也就等于我是过来了才被注射了病毒？我在华盛顿的时候根本没有事是吗？”  
汉克点点头“所有的都是从你来这开始的，但是刚刚那个男人看起来也想救你出去，他是你的…伴侣？”  
里昂笑着耸耸肩“是，我的伴侣…陪伴我一生的伴侣。”


	3. 渴望

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 暴力，Chris/Leon，R18有

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 里昂试着和克里斯扯开关系，不管会不会变异他都不想伤害他的爱人，但克里斯告诉他一定会找到救助的办法…

克里斯回到办公室仔细的查阅了一番资料但是也没有找到上面的注明和其他的指示，克里斯在脑袋里想着关于Las Plagas 的感染，如果宿主体内的细胞无法和Las Plagas 相结合只会死亡，但是里昂现在的变异并不明显除非说明是里昂免疫了病毒或者就是病毒还不是成熟期，克里斯拿着手机走到窗前他拨通了BSAA的电话“告诉吉尔，我需要Las Plagas 的资料。”电话那头的人飞快的打字键传到克里斯耳朵里“队长，我已经和吉尔通报过了，我会立刻将资料送到你手机上。”  
克里斯挂掉电话后看着手机上传送过来的资料握紧了拳头“该死…这是最初的Las Plagas(早期里昂在西班牙被注射的病毒，以幼虫注射到人体内来感染)” 克里斯恼羞成怒的将椅子扔在一边，他尝试着压制自己的脾气。  
里昂从医务室出来后走到食堂他看着那些对他虎视眈眈的囚犯们，里昂没看他们走到餐台那边“我想要一份色拉。”  
厨师笑着给他“今天警官先生没有陪着你吗？你需要帮助随时叫我们。”  
里昂尴尬的看着他“我想我应付的过来。”说罢他拿着色拉坐到角落里吃了起来，他体内的病毒使他饥饿，他几乎把色拉全部吃掉还不够。“看啊，金发骚货在那边吃色拉，问问他还要不要色拉酱”一个壮实的白人男子走到里昂身边，他挑起里昂的下巴看着他“需要我给你加点料吗？”  
里昂抬眼看着他拿着手上的叉子比划了几下“给你三秒钟的时间放开我，不然我会把你的手指弄断。”男人的手更加用力了些，就在这时里昂抬起手就将叉子插进了他的眼睛里，男人惨叫着捂着眼睛血液从他的手里低落在里昂的碗里，里昂闻到血腥味有些兴奋但是理智告诉他不可以被病毒控制。警卫室里的警员看到监控上的录像一个个冲进食堂，克里斯也跟着走过去就看到里昂被囚犯们围住按在地上殴打着“住手！全部散开！”克里斯冲到里昂身边，他看着里昂嘴角流出的鲜血抑制不住愤怒，他朝刚刚向里昂动手的那些人打过去，在场的所有人都拦不住克里斯只能看着他发泄，里昂从地上爬起来看着克里斯和人群扭打在一起，他低下声“克里斯，够了。我想和你说件事…”  
克里斯停下手他转过头看着里昂那面无表情的样子有些担心，之前见面有笑容的但是现在却变得面无表情，脸上也还是没有血色。高大的男人拉着金发男人去角落，他手撒试着金发男人嘴角的血液“克里斯，我的事情我想你已经知道了…所以我不知道什么时候会变成怪物。我希望从现在开始你不要靠近我，我不想伤害你。”里昂的话语让克里斯握紧了拳头，他将双手撑在里昂的两边将他围在自己的面前“不要说这种丧气话！我说过我会治好你，我会救你出去…所以不要说那种话！”里昂的眼神变得更加坚定，他推开克里斯面对其他的人“从现在开始我不需要任何人保护，如果你们有人想找我麻烦尽管来。”  
里昂的话刺激到了克里斯，克里斯抓住里昂的头发让他面对自己，他像失去理智一样吻住里昂的嘴唇粗暴的将舌头伸进他的嘴里。里昂挣扎着推着克里斯，他并不想说出那种话但是他想保护克里斯。解释了那个粗暴的吻后克里斯将手铐拷在了里昂的手上“放开我，混蛋！”  
克里斯直接将比自己娇小一倍的里昂扛在肩上走向他的牢房，囚犯们看不见接下来的场景失落的嘲讽着，而狱警们将他们一个个的押回牢房里。  
克里斯将里昂扔在床上后就把他的裤子褪下，他恶狠狠的看着里昂就像一头饥饿的野兽一样，克里斯张开嘴直接将里昂还没硬起来的阴茎含在嘴里，里昂红着脸用着双手阻止着他的动作“住手…克里斯，别继续下去了…”他的脑海里再次出现了他啃食克里斯的场景，而克里斯只是低着头继续着他的动作，直到里昂将自己的精液射了出来他才停下。  
“里昂，我只想…”克里斯看着里昂，他为自己的做法感到抱歉，他恳求里昂的原谅。  
里昂别过脑袋看着墙面，他想要但是他又怕自己会伤害到克里斯，在性和理智里他选择了理智“如果我变了，杀了我。就像我们定下的承诺，如果我们…”“我们任何一方变成了那种东西，另一个都要放下感情杀了他，我做不到。”

克里斯抱住里昂，他们曾经的诺言就是任何一方变成了那种东西另一方都会杀了他。但是现在他根本做不到，他宁愿自己替里昂受苦也不愿看到里昂这样。  
“不…答应我，克里斯…我不想去伤害任何人，我能看到我杀了你！你…”里昂抓住克里斯的衣服他冲着男人吼着，眼角也流下了泪水，他终于把自己看到的景象告诉了克里斯，克里斯将他搂在怀里“不会的，我的里昂不会伤害我的…他也不会伤害任何人，因为我们会治好你。”  
里昂无奈的闭上了眼，他被克里斯这个死脑筋打败了“里昂，你还记得西班牙的病毒吗？”克里斯突然想起了什么将手机里的资料给里昂看“Las Plagas，我曾经被注射过…但是后来我和艾什丽将病毒消灭了。我体内的病毒难道是Las Plagas ？”克里斯微微点了点头，他告诉里昂他体内的是最初的Las Plagas，而不是在南非那边遇到的成虫。  
里昂想告诉克里斯幕后黑手其实是西蒙斯和他的家族，但是他想保护克里斯便隐瞒了下来“关于幕后黑手你有什么想法吗？”克里斯看着里昂，而里昂只是尴尬的笑着“当DSO的特工怎么可能数的过来”克里斯或许和里昂想到了一块，他试探性的问着里昂“西蒙斯的家族…应该已经不会为西蒙斯报仇了吧…？”  
“我不知道…克里斯你回去吧。”里昂紧张的皱了眉头，如果告诉克里斯是西蒙斯的家族克里斯绝对会直接冲过去，里昂脸上的表情让克里斯意识到了些什么，他将手摸在里昂的胸前随意的捏了几下他的乳首“那么讨厌我和你在一起？我如果不陪着你，你只会在遇到那种事。”克里斯其实有仔细算过里昂两次受袭击都是在这个时间点，果不其然几个人偷偷摸摸的走到里昂的牢房门口他们刚想打开房门就看见克里斯站在他们面前“谁放你们出来的。是还想被我打断鼻子吗？”  
男人们嬉笑着他们指着里昂“我们是来找他的，和你没有关系。如果你想证明他是你的那就当着我们的面操他！”克里斯皱着眉头他看着床上的里昂，里昂的身体还没好他不能冒险而外面的人则不断的刺激着他“克里斯…我可以，所以操我…”“不，你现在还不行！里昂…”  
里昂走到克里斯面前，他蹲下身将克里斯的皮带解开用手撸动着他那根已经有些立起来的阴茎“里昂…”克里斯低着头揉了把里昂的脑袋，金发男人张开嘴将那根粗大的阴茎含进嘴里，他的舌头绕着柱身舔着时不时的舔弄着顶端的龟头和马眼，克里斯靠在墙上试着压低自己的喘息，一旁的人看着他们脸上露出了不爽的表情。  
那位被踩断鼻梁的狱警看到里昂居然会如此乖巧的帮克里斯口交，他按住边上的囚犯就打了起来后来吵闹声使其他狱警也跟着跑了过来。最后只剩下克里斯和里昂两个人，里昂吞吐着克里斯的阴茎将它含到喉咙口，借助本能的收缩感刺激着那根东西。  
克里斯微微在里昂嘴里抽动着直到自己快射的时候，他按住了里昂的脑袋射在了里面。里昂的嘴里被填满了克里斯的精液，他虚弱的趴在床上背对着克里斯抬起了臀部“操我…”  
克里斯脱去上衣将刚发泄完的阴茎慢慢插进里昂的入口，昨天的遭遇让入口变得很容易就可以插进去。里昂将脑袋埋在枕头里，他颤抖着想抓住枕头而克里斯却将他的手和自己的手扣在一起“没关系的放松点，宝贝…”克里斯试着不将阴茎全部插入进去，但是只是单纯的抽插几下就会让里昂的身体抽搐，里昂咬着枕头喘息着，脑内对克里斯的肉体更加渴望。  
他觉得他快变成怪物了，但是理智却被性爱冲淡“克里斯…该死…啊”他尖叫着射在了床上，而克里斯则是加快了速度将阴茎抽出射在了外面。  
他抱着里昂试着平复着他的爱人，里昂在克里斯怀里慢慢的平静下来随后他亲吻了克里斯告诉他还想再来一次，克里斯虽然想拒绝但是对于里昂那充满情欲的脸，他欲罢不能。  
那晚他们做了三次，而克里斯都一直陪着里昂。他注意着里昂身上的反应，Las Plagas 在不断的成长。


	4. 实验

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主线剧情了！！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幕后黑手西蒙斯出现，他告诉了克里斯要对里昂做什么，以及他对里昂的报复不只是普普通通的报复…

关于里昂身上的实验另一边的基地实验室里，西蒙斯家族的人靠着西蒙斯体内还未死透的C病毒和Las Plagas相结合将西蒙斯再次救活，而此时的他已经不是曾经的那个被注射病毒的了。

“My family…你们愿意重新帮助我了？我希望你们给我一个惊喜。”西蒙斯披着浴巾看着屏幕上的实验报告，他嘴角上扬满足的摇晃着手中的红酒杯“肯尼迪特工，我们又要见面了。”

克里斯再向雪莉还有BSAA讯问后得知里昂体内的Las Plagas可以被去掉，他抱着身边的金发男人再次向他承诺会带他出去，并且帮助他。里昂拉住他的手乖乖的答应了会按照克里斯所说的去做，而他体内的病毒也不断成长但却没有发生变异，只是会使里昂感到饥饿和想要交配…

里昂的食量变得更大让克里斯有些惊讶，里昂是个吃色拉和全麦面包就可以做中饭的人而他现在一个中饭需要吃下一大份意大利面和两块五分熟的肉。  
但是他们怎么都没想到西蒙斯已经复活了，并且这次是有目的。

西蒙斯体内的Alpha想要结合Omega才能诞生出更强大的病毒，那就是卡拉所说的新世界的诞生。  
夜里克里斯联系了BSAA Alpha小队在附近的丛林里支援克里斯带着里昂逃脱，而西蒙斯也在这个时候来到监狱。他期待着他可以看着自己的仇敌变成了他手中的试验品被他实验，以及他可以想尽办法去折磨里昂直到交配的成功，里昂被克里斯带出牢房他们走向医务室那边的通道时，汉克换上了他的战斗服出现在他们面前“里昂，我掩护你们。

你们可以按照我发给克里斯的地图逃到屋顶，屋顶有个天窗是守卫的盲点他们注意不到…以及…”汉克突然顿了顿他看着克里斯语气坚定了些“不要让西蒙斯和他的家族抓到里昂，不然这个世界就完蛋了。”克里斯听见西蒙斯的名字时站在原地，他握住了里昂的手看着汉克“我知道了，我不会让里昂被抓住的。”

两人向天台的走廊走去时警报器突然响了起来，警卫们陆陆续续的冲出来想要追捕逃脱的两人，而西蒙斯也在大屏幕后看着他们两个亡命鸳鸯在像迷宫一样的监狱里逃脱着“现在有多少人已经注射疫苗了？”西蒙斯看着身后的实验员问着，戴眼镜的男人在电脑上打出资料推了下鼻梁上的眼镜“几乎全部注射了，要启动吗？Las Plagas 计划…”西蒙斯笑着将雪茄叼在嘴里“现在启动，我要让这个监狱里充满死亡，先从这里变成新世界。”  
实验员咽了咽口水将开关按了下去，监狱里的囚犯们听着广播里的噪音开始变得焦躁不安，一些狱警也因为这个声音痛苦的在地上打着滚，这些人在噪音下开始变得狂躁起来血泪从他们的眼眶里流下。一个个的眼神变得呆滞性情大变，他们见到没有变化的人就会冲上去殴打他们或者将他们撕裂随后啃食他们的身体，汉克和克里斯他们是唯一没有注射疫苗的，对特种兵来说这种东西注射了准没好事。

留在走廊里的汉克看着变异的囚犯和狱警向他走过来，他将自己手上的M14保险栓打开，瞄准了他们的头部“看起来，现在又轮到我汉克医生来治疗你们了。”

克里斯和里昂听着后面传来的枪声和惨叫声脚步变得更快了，里昂告诉他囚犯们会被注射营养剂狱警也是，他知道这是和当年在中国兰翔那边一样的手法，只有西蒙斯他们才会干这种事。克里斯看着前面的警卫室叫里昂一起进去换掉他身上那难看的囚服，里昂耸耸肩表示没什么大不了的，但是为了不给别人嘲笑他还是乖乖的换上了警服“你知道，这让我想起了我刚去浣熊市警局报道的时候…”克里斯看着穿着警服的里昂搂住了他的腰，他亲了里昂的额头温柔的朝他说

“回去我们试试看这样玩。警察先生。”

“别开玩笑了，现在不是说这个的时候。”

克里斯尴尬的笑着他拍了拍里昂的肩膀问“你需要手枪还是突击步枪？”里昂选择了第一个他看着克里斯“给我两把手枪和一把马格南就可以了，我不是很想用突击步枪。”克里斯走到武器库就被一个变异的狱警扑倒在地，他看着那个狱警立马认出来了是谁，就是那个把里昂强暴的狱警，克里斯用拳头把他从身上打下去，他拿着桌子上的手枪对准了他的脑袋“去你妈的，混蛋。”武器库里的枪声让里昂跑了进去，他就看着克里斯拿着枪将那个狱警杀了。他拉住克里斯的手默默的和他十指相扣起来“我们走吧，别再这边逗留了。”

克里斯只是点点头便拿好了武器装备和里昂走出警卫室，两人看着外面又想到了曾经的那些事情，他们叹了口气拿起武器在尸潮中杀出了一条血路。另一半的汉克也已经把变异者清理的差不多了，他转过头看着自己身后出现了一个高大的混蛋，他尴尬的笑了笑就被那家伙打到了窗户上“妈的…还真疼，不过呢…这点还超不过另一个给我一拳的家伙。”汉克放下手下的M14从腰后拿出一把军用匕首再次最好了准备“该我了，混蛋。”  
克里斯和里昂好不容易走到天台，远处的BSAA支援飞机向他们飞来，里昂体内的病毒似乎在告诉他有什么东西接近了。

他让克里斯把BSAA的飞机开走离开这里克里斯还在质疑的时候，一根硕大的触手将里昂缠住克里斯叫着里昂的名字拿着手里的M16向那根触手扫着子弹，熟悉的声音出现在他们的耳朵里“肯尼迪先生，我们又见面了。”  
触手的另一端时穿着西装的男人，里昂看着他立马咒骂并且叫出了他的名字“西蒙斯…你这个混蛋果然复活了吗。”里昂试着挣扎着从那根触手的捆绑中逃出，而克里斯看见西蒙斯之后直接拿枪瞄准了他“你这个天杀的家伙！放开里昂！”

克里斯的声音提起了西蒙斯的注意，他笑着将里昂拉到自己的身边换来的是他的双手摸在里昂的胸口和腹部“我想你已经知道肯尼迪被投入了什么实验，不过呢…你应该不知道那个实验该怎么进行吧？”西蒙斯笑着将手下移到里昂的裆部，他亲吻着里昂的脖颈随后看着克里斯“肯尼迪是Omega 试验品，而我是Alpha，我想你应该清楚什么吧？”克里斯在脑海里想着实验清单上的最后一条细节。

【最终Las Plagas计划需要Alpha和Omega的结合，几率为百分之五十，如果结合失败Omega试验品可能会死亡，死亡几率百分之八十，Alpha试验品死亡，死亡几率百分之一百。】

“你这个混蛋！为什么是他！为什么是里昂！”克里斯咆哮着看着西蒙斯，而西蒙斯只是把里昂腰间的枪拿出对准克里斯的肩膀“因为，我要折磨你们两个人。我要让你们付出代价！”在西蒙斯的话语后伴随着枪声和子弹掉落在地上的声音，克里斯的腿部被西蒙斯打伤，里昂反抗着想要甩开西蒙斯却被西蒙斯狠狠的打中了肚子，他捂着腹部跪在地上干呕了几下就被西蒙斯的家族拷起来带上了飞机。

克里斯看着里昂被带走，他怒吼着而西蒙斯对克里斯还有里昂的报复不止这点，他上飞机前告诉了克里斯他会带着里昂去哪里。

东欧…反叛军的那个地点。也是克里斯失去战友最多的地方，也是他失忆差点忘记里昂的地方。


	5. 虎口逃生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西蒙斯x里昂  
> 触手，强制性行为

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 被带到实验室的里昂被西蒙斯折磨一番，当在进行最终计划的时候，研究员告诉西蒙斯  
> 里昂拥有了抗体无法继续接下来的所有实验，而里昂尝试着逃出去。  
> (吉祥物里昂将被6代所有人保护xp

飞机上的里昂被黑布蒙住眼睛，他的双手被拴住而西蒙斯用力的拉扯着链子将里昂拉到自己的身前，他用力将里昂的脸按在自己的裆部“在我们去那个地方之前，现在晚点好玩的东西好了？”西蒙斯拉开自己的拉链，硬起来的阴茎从裤子里弹出打在了里昂的脸，金发男人嗅到男人独有的味道有些恶心，他嘴上不饶人的往后退着而西蒙斯只是笑着看着金发特工那种害怕的样子“我非常了解你的性格和克里斯先生的性格。如果你想要保证克里斯还能活着和你见面的话，就给我乖乖的。”

里昂抬起脑袋从黑色的布里模糊的看着西蒙斯，他为了克里斯只能答应西蒙斯的要求，当西蒙斯手握着自己的阴茎让里昂帮忙口的时候，里昂张开了嘴他想咬断那根东西就算让自己觉得恶心但是看到眼前的男人痛苦的样子他还是愿意赌一下。

西蒙斯能猜到里昂会这样，他将手指变成了触手以防万一里昂咬上他的命根子，触手撑开了里昂的嘴让他无法闭上嘴咬牙，而更深处的出手死死的堵在里昂的食道处，在这样的情况下里昂只能被西蒙斯按着头含着那根阴茎，阴茎的经络在里昂的喉咙里磨蹭着，剧烈的抽插和呕吐感让里昂反抗起来。

但是他没想到他会因为西蒙斯的这样而硬起来，人们的嘲笑伴随着黑布被揭开。里昂红着眼睛被迫的为西蒙斯口交，随着西蒙斯的速度越来越快里昂把全身的力气都用尽最后没有了力气反抗，只能含着那根阴茎直到它射在嘴里。

西蒙斯射完后看着里昂将精液还有自己的呕吐物吐在了地上，他用着有些抱歉的语气调戏着里昂“看起来克里斯对你的调教还不行，没关系我会替他好好调教你的。”里昂的声音几乎沙哑，我无法反抗西蒙斯的手下。  
东欧的反叛军基地并没有被炸毁干净，里昂被扔进实验室被迫看着别人对他的身体动手动脚

“为什么他没有变异？”西蒙斯问着研究员，研究院看着里昂的体能还有体内病毒的指标吸了口凉气，他不知道应该怎么告诉西蒙斯…如果告诉他可能自己会被杀掉“怎么了？为什么不告诉我。”

西蒙斯再次问他，研究员颤颤巍巍的告诉西蒙斯“他体内的Las Plagas已经被他中和了…他可能产生了抗体，我不知道是不是因为Omega的原因…”西蒙斯将手上的香烟扔到地上，他大声骂着那些研究员全是没用的蠢货，里昂听见自己体内的Las Plagas被中和还有可能产生了抗体。

他想起了当时克里斯问过他以前在西班牙是不是被注射过，以及汉克帮他换药的时候给他吃了和当年路易斯给他的抑制药一样的药品，不过里面加了些根据后来杀死体内Las Plagas 的机器产生的物质。

里昂喘了口气，他不会变成怪物也不会伤害任何人。但是西蒙斯对里昂下不了手他会对克里斯还有其他人下手。“里昂，我们的仇还没完。”西蒙斯带着人离开了实验室，留下里昂一个人在空无一人的实验室里。

他想着应该如何逃离这里去找通讯器，而克里斯因为腿部中枪他无法追赶里昂他们，而和变异者战斗的汉克浑身是血的爬上天台，他看着克里斯走过去问着他“西蒙斯把里昂带走了吗？”克里斯只是点了点头他很快忍着痛从地上站起来走向停在一边的直升机“hey，你要去哪里？你一个人不可能救回里昂，艾达说她会找到里昂…现在你应该先把你的血止住然后让你的队员帮你。”

克里斯没有回头只是上了飞机，汉克将手机拿出和艾达通报了一下告诉她里昂现在已经被抓了，光靠克里斯和他还没有办法将里昂救出来。艾达告诉汉克跟住克里斯，按照他那没脑子的行为只会害了自己和里昂随后便挂了电话。汉克跟着跳上飞机看着克里斯“至少让我跟着你，当你的队友。”克里斯看着汉克默默的点了头，随后驾驶着飞机向东欧飞去。

艾达黑进DSO的系统内部她将里昂出事的事情传达给了海琳娜以及因为西蒙斯死亡后也在DSO工作的雪莉和事件结束后就长时间失踪的杰克。当三人收到这个消息后全副武装分别前往东欧去营救里昂。

里昂在实验室里思考了会，随后从上衣的口袋里拿出了一个回形针。他用回形针将实验室的电路板打开，电源断开的时候他靠着短暂的时间走了出去。“哦，真是好久不见里昂。”熟悉的声音让里昂抬起了脑袋，他看着眼前的女人有些惊讶“艾达…你怎么会在这？”艾达笑着将手提箱交给里昂“希望你可以习惯你的那套衣服。”里昂到一旁去换上衣服，还是熟悉的衬衫和背心，看起来艾达清楚里昂的衣着打扮。

里昂和艾达在基地里找着出口和研究员，艾达看着里昂没有变异的症状看着他“里昂，你真的没有事？”里昂看着艾达挠了挠头“没事…之前我听到他们说我体内的Las Plagas 和我本身中和了。可能产生了抗体…”艾达看着里昂将手上的针剂扎到里昂的脖子上“嗷！你干什么…？”  
艾达只是做了个别出声的手势随后走到门口，他看着里昂将手里的手机交给他“一会会非常热闹，不过我还有事情要做不能陪你了。”

艾达打开一旁的窗户就跳了出去“女人…每次都这样。”手机的震动让里昂看了眼屏幕，显示的号码有些眼熟里昂按下通话键他的心平静了下来电话那头是克里斯的声音“艾达？里昂你找到了…？”克里斯还不知道是里昂接的电话，里昂尴尬的回答伴侣的话“找到了，而且很安全。”

“里昂！那混蛋没对你做什么吧！”里昂不知道应该怎么说被西蒙斯那样算不算严重，或许对克里斯来说非常严重。

“还好…大概？总而言之克里斯，让你担心…我很抱歉。”克里斯不喜欢听到里昂说抱歉，他告诉里昂要在那里等他，他很快就会来接他。

里昂将武器装备好走出大门看着门外有太多的守卫，除了是西蒙斯的家族还有很多变异的佣兵。里昂刚想将身前的守卫打倒就看见一个棕红色头发的青年将几个人撂倒，他走到里昂身前的佣兵面前用拳头把他的打倒随后了解了他。

“真是好久不见，英雄先生。没想到你也被带到这里做实验了。”青年抬起头看着里昂，里昂愣住后叫出了他的名字“杰克？为什么你也在这。”杰克耸耸肩看着里昂“为了救你，所以就在刚才假装被抓住，当然超级女孩也来了，还有你的老搭档。”

里昂本来有些纠结是谁随后闭上眼睛摇摇头笑着“你们啊，还真是一群有团队精神的人。那我们去找他们吧，得阻止西蒙斯才行。”杰克拿起守卫的门卡带着里昂离开了那层大楼去了和雪莉她们会合。


	6. 替代者

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 克里斯被迫称为Alpha的替代品，而里昂却还不知道关于克里斯的事情。

克里斯和汉克到达东欧后，西蒙斯给了他们一个巨大的“惊喜”，就在飞机着陆的时候西蒙斯的手下就带着几个试验品来迎接克里斯他们“我来搞定？你去救里昂。”汉克拿起自己的M14往前走了一步，他超克里斯挥挥手示意他快点离开“你真的可以吗？”克里斯还是有些不放心眼前的伙伴而汉克则是转过头朝他笑着说“我可是保护伞公司U.S.S小队的死神汉克，我不会有事。”

克里斯听后尴尬的笑了笑他拿着自己的M16解决掉了一些路上西蒙斯的手下。就在快到一扇门的时候他突然听见后面有脚步身“不准动，把你手上的武器放下。”一个女人声音在克里斯身后响起，克里斯将手举过头顶慢慢的转身看见金色头发的小姑娘后叫出了她的名字“雪莉？你怎么在这？”雪莉看见男人的样子后朝他跑过去“克里斯？我是收到DSO的消息来救里昂的，克里斯也是吗？”

克里斯点点头，他让金发女孩走到跟前把手里的一条项链交给她“雪莉我希望你可以找到里昂，然后让他安安全全的出去。如果你见到他把这个项链给他。”

“等等！克里斯你呢？你难道要…”克里斯没有说话只是将实验室的门推开往前冲去，他除了救里昂还有一件重要的事要做，那就是杀了西蒙斯。

里昂和杰克走到研究室门口，杰克从口袋里拿出了手机，他看着指路标确定就是这条路“从这就能出去了，不过得先把这该死的门打开，妈的怎么破解不了！”杰克发现自己不能将这扇门打开，而此时旁边的门被打开从门里走出了几个巨大的怪物“开什么玩笑…”里昂拿出别在腰后的M9他瞄准了其中一个怪物的脑袋就扣下了扳机，而杰克则是吸引了另外几个雇佣兵的注意力“狗杂种们，我在这。”

杰克朝雇佣兵叫嚣着，那几个雇佣兵朝杰克追去而里昂这边才刚干掉一个怪物，当他子弹快不够而且怪物离他越来越近的时候，他身后的门突然开了，女人的声音告诉他们快点躲进去杰克听见声音后快速的甩开了那些家伙，在进门的刹那间将手里的闪光弹扔在了他们的脚下随后就躲了进去。

“真是好险，谢谢你海琳娜。”里昂看着眼前的搭档和她道谢着，海琳娜则是耸耸肩“应该的，搭档。”三人就此汇合准备去找失散的雪莉和克里斯，而克里斯一个人来到了西蒙斯的坐在地，他举着枪看着眼前那个男人恨不得现在就杀了他“真是不好意思呢，BSAA的队长。克里斯.雷德菲尔德，关于肯尼迪先生的事情我想你还不知道吧？”西蒙斯笑着站在克里斯面前“肯尼迪先生现在体内已经没有Las Plagas了，但是为了再次拥有Omega的试验品，我不得不选择将你变成Alpha的试验品，反正不管是谁只要可以将两者结合就行。”

克里斯下意识的往后退了一步，他将腰间的手雷扔在西蒙斯脚下作为掩护准备逃脱却被一根东西缠住，西蒙斯被手雷炸伤但是并没有死，他的触手缠住了克里斯并将他拉到了自己的身边，克里斯拿着枪在他身上不断的倾泻着子弹而西蒙斯则是在触手中生长出一个花蕊，花蕊张开的时候一只成虫也因为暴露在外面而扭动着身体。

“现在，你只需要乖乖配合我被植入就可以了…老实告诉你，里昂的口活还需要继续调教，不过那也是在你和他交配之后。不过你放心我会替代你好好照顾他的。”说着那根触手就将成虫塞进了克里斯的口腔，克里斯挣扎着同时他想离开里昂，如果他和里昂在一起后果会不堪设想。

而西蒙斯他怎么都不会想到，里昂体内的Omega早就死去，现在哪怕是换了个Alpha也不可能和他结合成功。里昂的身体不再拥有Omega，而西蒙斯的这一举动也让他自己变削弱了许多。


	7. 倒计时

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 倒计时了，马上就完结了。  
> 这章试着写了克里斯的黑化或者是强暴里昂？不过克里斯体内的Las Vegas 并不像西蒙斯那样交配就会死的，而是普通的Las Plagas

所有人似乎都已经到齐，唯独只有克里斯还没有出来，里昂试着拨通克里斯的电话但却被挂断“为什么要挂断电话…克里斯…”里昂开始担心起来，如果西蒙斯现在就在克里斯身边他该怎么办。杰克和雪莉见面后尴尬的聊了会天随后雪莉才反应过来克里斯和自己说的话。“里昂，克里斯希望我把这个项链交给你。”里昂走到雪莉身边，他看着雪莉手中的项链有些不能理解。

克里斯的项链只有在遇到自己也不能肯定是否可以活着回来时才摘下，他拉住雪莉的手问着克里斯的去向。而身后西蒙斯的声音也传到了他们的耳边。

“克里斯可能不再是你的克里斯了，肯尼迪先生。”西蒙斯拄着拐杖笑着站在他们的面前，他将刚刚对克里斯做的一切全部告诉了里昂，男人看见里昂的表情变得只有怨恨开心的笑了起来“我对你的复仇就是让你看着你心爱的人死去！不过我也不是什么坏人，至少可以让你和他做完爱后死去，而且是你看着他死去。”

“你就是个混蛋！”里昂拿起枪就朝西蒙斯扣下扳机，西蒙斯一只手变成像盾牌一样的样子挡住了子弹的攻击，他对克里斯的复仇只是单纯的不爽罢了，如果克里斯不认识里昂，他可能都不会把克里斯扯进来。  
毕竟克里斯对他来说是个非常重要的后盾。

BSAA创始十一人之一，况且打败过阿尔伯特.威斯克，对西蒙斯而言如果这个男人在自己的手下工作简直就是根本不用担心任何事情。  
但就因为他和里昂是情侣关系，他不得不放弃这个“将军”，西蒙斯笑着告诉了里昂关于克里斯接下来会变成什么样子的话语，克里斯的样子在里昂的脑海里不断变化，跟着西蒙斯所描述的转变着。

“闭嘴！你这个混蛋！”里昂索性放弃了枪械直接向他冲过去，西蒙斯笑着张开双手他用触手缠住里昂的身子随后在他耳边说了些什么，里昂慢慢的低下头似乎放弃了挣扎一般，西蒙斯用手抚摸着里昂的身体，他试着亲吻眼前的金发男人却被边上的海琳娜阻止“里昂！你别这样放弃！克里斯怎么可能会这样就倒下？”里昂的眼神像没了光一样看着她，而雪莉试着在基地里找寻克里斯就看到克里斯坐在地上用手捂着胸口。

“克里斯！你怎么样…里昂需要你…西蒙斯告诉里昂你已经…”  
“我的确已经…被感染了病毒，我会伤害里昂的。”克里斯抬起头看着眼前的女孩，雪莉看着克里斯那无神的眼神走过去就把他拉起来。  
“克莱尔要是看到你这样会怎么样？皮尔斯在那里看到你如果变成了这样会…”雪莉停下了话语看着克里斯，她告诉了克里斯里昂现在已经没有病毒不会再被感染，以及里昂现在也不再母体不会和Alpha结合产生更多的病毒。

克里斯低下头握了握拳头随后拿着枪走出房间“我们要去干掉西蒙斯，我不能让里昂被西蒙斯骗了。”雪莉松了口气带着克里斯走向里昂他们那边，西蒙斯再次想要对里昂动手的时候被一发针剂打中，艾达站在西蒙斯身边和他打着招呼“谢谢你的邀请，西蒙斯。不过现在你需要回地狱了。”

西蒙斯拔掉针剂看着艾达，他骂着眼前的女人是个混蛋女人，男人质问着艾达给他注射了什么，艾达贴在里昂身边摊了摊手“疫苗哦，专门用来杀死你的疫苗。”  
西蒙斯感觉身体开始发热甚至有些胀痛，他的手开始变异成巨大的骨头，脑袋和下肢也出现了破裂的裂缝，随着他的吼叫西蒙斯变成了一个巨大的怪物。

“再见，混蛋。”克里斯拿起M16在西蒙斯身上扫着子弹，里昂拿着手里的马格南对准了西蒙斯的大脑。枪声下西蒙斯再次死去，而克里斯也出现在里昂的面前，他尴尬的朝里昂道歉却被金发男人吻住了嘴唇，里昂亲吻着他结束那个吻后他看着克里斯“以后不要再这样了好吗？”

克里斯搂住他的腰点了点头，众人聊了一下最近的事情便上了飞机，只有克里斯和里昂没有上他们还有事情要做，克里斯带着里昂去了西蒙斯的实验室，在那里他找到了西蒙斯抓里昂和准备感染全球的计划“克里斯，西蒙斯他对你做了什么吗？”克里斯站在原地没出声，但是他的样子就已经欺骗了里昂，里昂拉住他的衣服让他看着自己。

“克里斯，告诉我…”克里斯转过头突然将里昂推倒在一旁的实验台上“克里斯！？”里昂转过头就看着克里斯开始解开自己的防弹衣和皮带，而克里斯似乎只想干那件事“交配”。  
金发男人本想远离却被死死的按住，他被迫面对眼前的男人，克里斯的低喘声像在诉说着自己的身体已经控制不了。

里昂看着克里斯凸起的部位将他的裤子褪下，他用手撸动着男人的阴茎然后含进嘴里。克里斯发出了满足的低喘声，他挺动着自己的腰部牢牢的按住里昂的脑袋让他没法离开，阴茎一直顶弄着里昂的喉咙，他抓着克里斯的手来控制平衡，喉咙的挤压刺激着克里斯的顶端在最后的刺激点他射在了里昂的嘴里。

“我知道这很难受…所以别在意我，操我就行了。”里昂咽下嘴里的精液看着克里斯，克里斯将里昂压在身下靠着自己刚射过还有着口水的阴茎抵在里昂的入口。

“我很抱歉…”

“不…错的不是你，我会一直陪着你的好吗？”克里斯用手撑开里昂的入口随着龟头的初步进入两人都发出了有些疼痛的声音，里昂咬住嘴唇想将那声音堵在嘴里。而克里斯听不见里昂的呻吟便故意用力顶弄着他的内部

“不…别一下子就那么里面…！”

“你明明很喜欢这样…亲爱的。”

克里斯坏心思的大力顶弄着，速度也越来越快，每一次都能直直的顶到里昂的直肠和擦碰到前列腺。在克里斯的不断攻击下里昂颤抖着推着克里斯的身体让他退出去，而克里斯却像变了个人一样不会控制自己的欲望反而只想将自己身下的人弄坏一样的操弄着。

“停下…我说…！”里昂吼着让克里斯停下却被捂住了嘴唇，克里斯用力的咬着他的脖颈留下一个深深的牙印。

“不…亲爱的我得让你怀上我的孩子。”克里斯的眼睛变成红色，他的阴茎也死死的抵在里昂的深处，男人将身下的人翻过来背对着自己再次用力抽插着，这让里昂直接忍不住叫了出来，他想着西蒙斯的话。

“克里斯被我感染了Las Plagas不过他体内的是成虫，或许把你操到他觉得你怀孕了才会停下？当然也有办法救他，那就是你得把成虫拿出来。”

里昂试着放弃抵抗，他得试着从克里斯的嘴里将成虫拿出，但是拿出来了就真的可以阻止克里斯了吗…

里昂无奈的用手捂着嘴，一次又一次的被克里斯操弄，他已经快忘了自己是被内射了几次了。他几乎已经被操到没有力气抵抗，连说话的声音有没有了，而克里斯却还跟第一次一样有着精神。

里昂小声的问着克里斯是否可以接吻，克里斯低下头亲吻住他的嘴唇，里昂记得曾经自己体内的病毒给自己看过虫会从哪里出来结合，里昂将舌头伸进克里斯的嘴里，他闭上眼睛试着寻找那个成虫。果然在他准备加深吻的时候克里斯嘴中的成虫准备爬出来，里昂用力的咬住那只虫的一部分将他从克里斯嘴里取出吐在地上。

成虫离开宿主后没扑腾几下就死了，里昂看着克里斯颤抖的身体询问着他，克里斯只是说了抱歉就晕了过去。

里昂从克里斯身上下来后帮他换上衣服让他头枕在自己的腿上。他希望克里斯醒过来后可以像往常一样给他一个温暖的笑。

“我爱你，克里斯。”里昂闭上眼睛他希望自己可以休息一下，这样才有精神回去。


	8. Love and sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最终克里斯和里昂都安然无恙的回到了家里，他们准备将失去的假期补回来

克里斯在长时间的昏迷中醒来，他发现自己靠在里昂的腿上睡着。而里昂则是靠在墙上，他看上去虚弱极了…克里斯伸手摸着里昂的脸颊，里昂挑了挑眉别过头继续睡着。  
在把成虫拿出来后克里斯找回了自己的感觉，他静悄悄的起身把对讲机打开“Beta我需要一架直升机来接我们…地点在东欧，对没错就是那个地方。”

克里斯再次回到里昂身边他亲吻了金发男人的嘴唇轻声说道“亲爱的，该起床了，我们回家了。”里昂睁开眼看着眼前的男人朝他笑了笑，他靠着腰部的力量从地上爬起“看起来我的克里斯回来了？”克里斯拉住他手让他可以把重心放在自己身上一些“是的…回来了。”

两人走到塔楼看见了BSAA的增援飞机，克里斯靠在座位上让里昂可以把脑袋靠在自己肩膀上“回去之后我们得帮你去解释清楚。”里昂点点头，他其实还是有些担心克里斯会不会有哪些后遗症。两人在飞机上互相靠着再次睡了会，到达华盛顿的时候克里斯将自己手中的证据交给了情报局，里昂被撤销了感染者嫌疑重新回到DSO工作。

而克里斯也回到了BSAA做了全身检查，检查结果让克里斯放下了心。他的体内没有病毒也没有其他的危害的东西，他将这个消息讲给了里昂听，克里斯说希望把原本准备用来度假的日子补回来所以请了几天假，里昂原本的休假也往后移了，他们选择用这些天去度假。

“里昂，你想去哪里？”克里斯收拾着行李问着身边的人，里昂看着手机随后靠在床上“我比较想去意大利…那边情趣比较多。”克里斯尴尬的笑着他搂住里昂亲着他的脖颈“那就去意大利…”克里斯的样子让里昂起了坏心思，他用手抚摸着克里斯的小腹笑着在他耳边低语“特别是为了你。”

克里斯笑着将里昂抱在怀里，他嗅着金发男人身上的味道，里昂将手伸进克里斯的裤子里闭上眼睛“果然还是起反应了…你这个色…”克里斯吻住了他的嘴唇阻止里昂说自己的坏话，唾液交换之后克里斯看着金发男人“光这点就色情，那之后岂不是超过了？”里昂蹲下身亲舔着克里斯的那根阴茎，轻哼了声随后含进嘴里，他用舌头挑逗着克里斯的顶端，头部也因为吞吐的幅度上下动作着“到底是谁色情…里昂？”

里昂刚想抬头吐出性器就被按住了脑袋，阴茎抵在他的喉咙里用着顶端的龟头刺激着他的食道，身体本能的呕吐感让他挣扎起来。  
克里斯低下头喘息了几下将阴茎从他的口腔里拔出“抱歉…不过前戏已经做好了，该正戏了。”

里昂被克里斯抱起背对着自己，克里斯用着湿润的性器慢慢插进入口，里昂低下头扭动着腰部，上次的性爱还没让他完全恢复过来，那根粗大的阴茎再次进入自己体内，他不得不挣扎的叫着克里斯的名字停在“你不想做吗…？”克里斯停下了动作伏在里昂的耳边问着，里昂只是低哼着颤抖着，那根阴茎现在正抵在他的前列腺上，那种感觉让他感觉不太好。

“不…我想但是…我们上次刚做过没多久不是吗？”里昂转过头看着克里斯，他希望这话不会让克里斯不爽，他喜欢克里斯的一切但长时间的性爱已经让他够虚弱的了“好吧…看起来关于上次我被感染的时候，和你做了很多次…”克里斯慢慢的将性器拔出坐在一边，他试着自己解决但没有里昂的帮助他很难发泄出来。

“如果你不介意，我还是可以帮你弄出来。”里昂趴在床上他让克里斯将阴茎夹在自己的两腿之间“等等，我还不知道你会用这招…？”克里斯有些纳闷，他们第一次做爱里昂都没告诉他有腿交这种方法，里昂红着脸抱怨着“还不是为了我的屁股着想？在被你干下去我们意大利也去不成了。”

克里斯尴尬的笑着，随即他挺动着腰部在里昂的腿间抽插着，金发男人咬着嘴唇小声呻吟着每次克里斯的阴茎擦碰到他自己的阴茎时他都会发出细小的叫声“你看上去很享受，里昂。”克里斯突然停下，他想报复一下自己的恋人。

他趁着里昂喘息的时候将阴茎插进他的入口快速用力的撞击着“该死！不…啊，你是个混蛋…！克里斯.雷德菲尔德！”克里斯只是沉默着发泄着，比起腿他真的更喜欢里昂的里面。

在最后的冲击中，他询问着里昂想被内射还是外面，里昂呜咽着说让他射在外面。克里斯最后冲刺了几下将阴茎拔出射在了里昂的身上，里昂用手捂住脸朝他骂着“混蛋。”

“好吧好吧，我是混蛋。”克里斯嘴上这样说着，但他还是低下头将里昂那还没射的阴茎含在嘴里“不…我自己可以…啊…”

克里斯将里昂的阴茎抵在喉咙口，他的食道挤压着里昂的顶端，在最后的高潮时间里昂射在了克里斯的嘴里“该死…”克里斯含着嘴里的精液看着里昂，他咽下后和里昂再次亲吻在一起。

“明天出发去意大利，可以放松了。”

“我觉得我们的度假时间又要缩短了，克里斯。”

被子里里昂小声嘀咕着，他可能真的要被克里斯干到精尽人亡了，或许？


End file.
